Start of something new
by nerdygirlwithglasses
Summary: Moving to Toronto, Canada and attending Degrassi would be the start of something new for me.. Cousin of the infamous Jake Martin. Let the start of something new begin :-)
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

When I entered the city of Toronto, Canada nobody told me how impressive the view would be. This city is amazing! I have read about it as soon as my mom told me that we were going to move to Toronto. I was born and raised in a small town in the Netherlands. I am pretty sure nobody ever heard of it, but it is a wonderful country.

I am a seventeen year old girl and my mother is Canadian and my dad is a Dutchmen. That would make me half Canadian, half Dutch I guess.. Not that it really matters, because I am a Canadian girl by heart. Oh and by the way, my name is Marley. Marley Smith.

I am writing this while I am in the car entering Toronto. My mom told me I would be attending Degrassi. It is a popular school in Toronto, but I've never heard of it. My mom herself attended this school when she was younger and living in Toronto. And did I mention that my grandmother and aunt live here? My aunt has a son around my age. His name is Jake. I can really talk to him and I love to hang out with him. Only he is a bit of a ladies man. Whenever I hang out with him, there is always someone texting him or hitting on him.

Well, not that I don't get any attention myself of the boys around me.. but I don't really pay to much attention to boys. I am busy enough as it is! I was a cheerleader back in the Netherlands. But not your typical American cheerleader. Cheerleading in the Netherlands is a sport that you practice outside of school and is not related to any school. I also love to dance, mainly hip hop.

But don't get me wrong, I am not your typically bubbly cheerleader. I care a lot about my grades, because I want to attend TU or Harvard after I graduate High School. I love reading and I love learning. I can really get lost while reading books and you would not even notice me. My mom likes that I am so into school, but when I am busy she can never reach me, LOL.

Before I am attending Degrassi, starting this Monday, I went shopping and got a haircut. I definitely see moving to Toronto as a fresh start. I started by getting my long hair cut into layers. It is still long, because short hair doesn't fit with the shape of my head. For clothes I bought a collection of basics with some noticeable pieces as shoes or jewellery or a handbag. Just very girly, but not too girly.

Well, I am going to bed because I am very tired. Tomorrow I start Degrassi. I am very curious about the teachers and students. Oh and I got Jake to show me around the school and introduce me to the nice kids.

Good night!

Love,

_Marley_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

It was finally Monday! The day I would start Degrassi I was very excited to go to school this morning. Luckily I already picked out the clothes that I wanted to wear the first day of school.

I started with a black skinny jeans. I put on a white see-through blouse (of course with something underneath) and my simple black flats. I decided to take my black handbag and put on a statement necklace. It was silver with in the middle a turquoise blue stone. I loved this necklace. And to top it off, I wore a silver micheal kors watch. I thought it was simple, yet cute.

I drove to school in my black Cadillac. Don't think that it's a new one. It is an old Cadillac that I bought from my own money and fixed up with my dad. I loved this car! It was not girly, but not too masculine. Anyway, I picked up Jake and we drove to school together. Fortunately the drive is only ten minutes long. He showed me the way to the parking lot. When I parked and climbed out of the car, my eye fell on a certain guy. The emerald green eyes pierced through my own hazelnut brown eyes. He showed me this weird lobsided smirk and all I could feel was this tingling feeling in my heart. He was so cute! And so mysterious. He wore all black for some reason and stared at me for a little while.

Jake snapped me out of it en asked me if I was okay. "_are you done staring at emo boy?" he asked. "what do you mean? I was not staring at emo boy" I snapped to jake. Why would he call him emo boy? Because he wore all black? I love black and I am not an emo girl, right? "I should show you your locker before school begins and take you to the administration office. Come on" as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the Degrassi building. I was looking around trying to see what kind of students are going here, but all I could think of was those emerald green eyes.. "And this would be your locker" Jake told me while he opened a locker. I instantly woke up and saw the number 42. Oh so that's my locker __ "I have to go to Jenna, but I will see you during lunch okay?". _Jake walked of to class and wished me luck.

When I got to my first class, English, I was nervous for some kind of reason. I walked into class and saw the Emo boy. I started sweating as I saw a middle aged woman enter the class. "_Ahh, you must be Marley Smith! Why don't you take a seat behind Eli, that boy over there. Eli, raise your hand." "I am miss Dawes by the way, your English teacher". _As you looked around the class, you saw Emo boy raising his hand. Damn it, why does this always happen to me? I am nervous as it is, no I also need to sit behind the boy with the distracting emerald eyes. As I slowly walked towards the seat and put my stuff down, Eli turned around.

"_so you're the new kid huh? Liking the hell hole that is called Degrassi?" _he asked. "_Why do you consider it a hell hole? And yes I'm the new kid. My name is Marley"_ I told him. But while I looked in those gorgeous eyes, I couldn't stop staring. He was staring into my deep brown eyes as miss Dawes yelled "_Eli, Marley! You can stare into each others eyes after school. Now pay attention so we can start with the class. Everybody, grab your Romeo and Julia book and let's start at page 42." _I snapped out of the staring and searched for my book. As I was looking for page 42, Eli slipped me a note. It said: "Lets stare into each others eyes after school. I know the perfect place. I'll meet you at your locker after school.".

….

**Author's note: I am sorry for cutting of the story. I would please like to know if you like the way I am writing this story. It is my first time writing in my life and I'm very nervous. Well, I hope you like it and I will update as soon as I can. **


End file.
